Hellsing's Downfall
by eZombieassassin
Summary: 40 years after the Millennium incident Seras has a dream about what could of happened. Is it a dream? Or a prediction of things to come? FAN BASED PAORDY Hellsing Ultimate is owned by Koto hirano and Studio Madhouse and is licensed by Funimation, Manga Entertainment, Geneon, and Madman Entertainment. Please support the official release.
1. Prolog

~ 40 years after the Nazis (aka Millennium ) attacked Britain.~

Seras woke up from a dream about millennium. She dreamt that the Nazis had ownand Britain was just their start for world conquest. She knew it was a dream, but it felt so real...

~Seras' Dream~

A lone nazi solider walks trough an empty hall, ash and blood all over the walls. The nazi is searching for someone or something, considering the amount of times he has looked around. He gets to the end then stops. He smells the air, picking up a scent coming from a door on his left. He smirks as he kicks down the door. 4 people. 4 people to be his snack. This made him smile. He was starving and food practically found him... The looked soooooo good. He could almost taset their blood sliding down his neck, their flesh crunching under his teeth. Their intestines being sucked up like spaghetti! It all seemed like one big bowl of spaghetti, their blood the sauce, their intestines the noodle and their flesh the meat balls! Mmmmmmm... He thought, dinner time! He lowered the cloth covering his mouth, revealing his fangs, then he du into dinner! Bit into a mans chest, ripped out his intestines, then ate them! Mmmmmmm they tasted like chicken! He wanted more! He pulled out his Mp-40 and shot the rest, then ripping out one of their hearts. Blood splattered all over him, the wall, the ceiling, the other bodies. It was all to good. BAM! He dropped as quick as he ate, almost instantly. Alucard walked over to him, picked up his body, and bit into him like he was corn on the cob. Blood squirted everywhere. All over his teeth, his mouth, the walls, his clothes, the ceiling, the Nazi's helmet, and all over Seras. "Master" she said "why are we here" the only answer she got was Alucard eating. It was hopeless, she couldn't get in the way of her master eating. it felt wrong. She just watched, silently, wishing she could still be at the Manor, but there was no manor anymore. All of Britain's flags decided to become Nazi. She really missed Integra and the Manor and surprisingly, her coffin. They where all destroyed by Nazis, and there was nothing she could have done. Nothing. She was powerless about their fate. she wished she could have stopped them. If only..

~End of Seras' Dream~

Seras told Alucard about her dream. He laughed. If course he laughed, it wasn't a surprise to her. She was glad it was a dream... Or was it?

~End of Prolog~


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Seras woke up (again really, you must be thinking that) but she was in the mansion still. She smelled burning! The mansion was on fire! She hoped it was a dream, but she was out of luck. Wondering how this happened, she went outside and met 14 millennium soldiers! "Surrender now Seras Victoria!" Said one of the Nazis. "Wait, I thought you guys lost!" She yelled. "Lost?!" The Nazi said, then started laughing. "lost?!, We only just begun!" He was still erupting with laughter, barely able to finish his sentence. Then Alucard dropped down and shot all but one, the last one was the one who was laughing. Blood was all over the floor and Alucard. The nazi stopped laughing and raised his MP-40 and shot Alucard 32 times. Alucard fell to the ground, bleeding from everywhere! The nazi turned to Seras, reloaded, and aimed for her head. Then Alucard got up. The nazi turned, then froze at the sight of Alucard. His chest was slowly sewing its self together. The Nazi watched in horror, his face shocked at Alucard's body healing. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that" says Alucard, raising his gun. The Nazi was trembling at the sight, then shot Alucard again, but Alucard just walks up to him, being shot over and over again. He grabs the Nazi and bites his neck, drinking his blood. The nazi was screaming in pain, then the screaming slowly died (And the nazi). Then, Alucard ate the rest of the Nazis.

~The Nazis' point of view~

"Gentlemen, Ze Hellsing Mansion is burning like a campfire!" says the Major " Gud Verk!" (Improper spelling when Nazis are talking is to make you hear the German accent.) "Das ist gut" the Nazis in the blimps said. "Now" the Major stops the chanting "time to go onto phase 2". Their replay was "PLAN ZWEI, PLAN ZWEI,PLAN ZWEI!"

~end of chapter one~

SUSPENSE!


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

-Narrator's POV (point of view) about a group of Nazis-

The group of Nazis where walking down the broken street, as cracked as if it where a drought. The only thing was it was caused by Nazis. The group pass a giant wall of fire which was part of a swastika made of fire! They came to a stop when one of them smelled a human, not a vampire or ghoul. He walked in the direction the smell came from, the others close behind. They where wolves stalking prey. They stuck to the darkness, it gave them an advantage. They came to a door, that was barricaded on the other side. 'Not a problem' one of them thought. He pulled out a Stielhandgranate (That is German for Stick grenade) pulled the pin (HISTORY FACT: German stick grenades where sensitive enough that you could smack it instead of pulling the pin) and threw it at the door. The explosion turned the door into splinters and the barricades to rubble. They had enhanced the grenade since the 1940s. The Nazis where met by gun fire. A firefight had broken out and the Nazis where being killed. The people cheered as it was hard to kill those undead flesh maggots. Then, they where leaving the room, as happy as can be, walking over the pieces of nazi and blood. And to their misfortune, a Nazi came walking DOWN the side of a skyscraper! The Nazi smirked as he approached them. He shot the leader, emptying his mag into the poor man's skull. 'Hope he likes MP-40 rounds' thought the nazi. The leader's corpse fell to the ground, his head pouring out blood like a broken tea mug. His eye was hanging out of his skull, his blood covering every inch of the people he led! The people he led to their doom... The nazi enjoyed this! In fact, the Nazi enjoyed this so much, he emptied another mag into the only woman there. He laughed as he killed the rest chanting " eins, zwei, drei, vier, Sie alle auf den Boden fallen!" (One,two,three,four, you all drop to the floor!)! He watched the blood squirt out of the wounds! When he finally reached the bottom, he walked up to the dead and said "Ich werde in die blutige Leiche beißen, essen Teil von euch und drehen Sie den Rest in einen Ghul!" (I shall bite into your bloody corpse, eat part of you and turn the rest into a ghoul!). Then, it was feasting time! He ripped out the liver of one, making blood squirt everywhere, then bit half of it off, the cut was as clean as a dagger! More blood squirted everywhere! He bit the corpse's neck, turning it into a ghoul (obviously the person was... If you have seen the show you would know, otherwise go watch the first episode). He saved the girl for last, the youngest and females taste the best. He bit her neck, but she turned into a vampire! "Great! Der Major wird eine andere Soldat!" He yelled (Great! The Major will have another soldier!). He called the Major and said "Major! Ich habe einen Vampir gemacht! Wir konnten sie für die Armee rekrutieren!" (Major! I have made a vampire! We could recruit her for the army!). "Zer gut Sargent, now tell me her name!" The Major commanded. "Sie, Mädchen! Wie ist Ihr Name?" He asked her ( you, girl! What is your name?) "Saradra" she responded, only understanding Name. "Major! Ihr Name ist Saradra!" He yelled (Major! Her name is Saradra!). "Zer gut Sargent, now bring her up here!" The Major said. "Ja Sir" he responded, and he gave her a piggyback ride up the skyscraper and onto the blimp.

-Alucard's POV-

" I was walking in a corridor, tailing a Nazi, when he kicked down a door and attacked people, killing and eating them, then I let him have his fun... THEN BLEW HIS HEAD TO BITS!" I told Integra. "Interesting" she said. "It was petty fun!" I said happily (If I ever was). "Well, good job Alu..." BAM! Her head popped like popcorn! I looked and saw a Nazi standing there, aiming a laser at me. Then I realized what it was for...

~End of Chapter 2~


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~ "Phase 2 has been completed absolutely brilliantly!" The Major announced. The army cheered at the "good" news. "Start the manhunt for Alucard is Phase 3!" "SO START IT NOW!" yelled The Major. "die Menschenjagd!" (The manhunt) His soldiers cheered. Then, the paratroopers left the blimp. All armed to the teeth with one mission KILL ALUCARD!

-Alucard's POV-

I woke up and I was surrounded by Nazis. "Prepare to die" one of the Nazis say. I laugh at his order. "you think you can win" I say laughing "you really are stupid!". "Are you trying to say that 20 men won't be able to..." I cut him off by saying " not even ALL of your men can kill me!" Then, as I hoped, all 20 opened fire. All 20's efforts where useless. I killed one by bitting his neck, pulling up, and ripping off his head. Blood exploded everywhere. Then I shot 18 of the 19 remaining, the last one got the worst, I ate him ALIVE! They all tasted the same... Not very much food diversity but better than what humans eat, vampires CAN'T eat normal human food. But anyway Seras and I left the rubble. We walked for about 19 miles. Then got stopped by nazis, easily took care of them, then left. All of a sudden a Nazi blimp shines a spot light on us, like we where the next act. "Surrender now Alucard und Seras, und Ze Major vill make your death quick und painless, I vont." Said a voice from the blimp. I ran up a flight of stairs, and too the roof of a building, then jumped onto the blimp. Then, highly expected, the Nazis "cornered" me. I shot all of them, one bullet in every one of their stupid brains. Blood and nazi pieces exploded everywhere, painting the walls my favorite color. Blood Red. I walk into the cockpit and see no one, this surprised me. Then I get hit in the back, I get up and turn around and it is a giant nazi soldier. 'This is going to be fun' I think, then I draw my guns, and shoot the soldier 10 times. Then he knocks me half way across the room. I get up again and see a lot of my blood on the ground. Then, I know this is going to be awesome!

~Seras' POV~

My master enters a blimp and never comes back, I then see the ship going a-wire and it crashes into a Nazi outpost. Fire explodes everywhere, causing buildings to light like trees in a forest fire. Alucard walked out, very please that he just started to make the Nazis pay! 4 nazis surrounded him, they never learn. One pulled out a mini gun and said " Sie werden dafür bezahlen, essen führen Sie Ihre Freak!" ( You will pay for this, eat lead your freak!) and shot him in the face, and didn't stop until all 1,000 bullets had left the gun, and relocated into Alucard's face, and also the wall of a burning building behind him. He fell to the ground, and became a bloody and dead rock. "Sie, Seras! Wenn Sie leben wollen Sie zurücktreten!" (You Seras! If you live you want to will withdraw [it was an exact translation]!)one of the Nazis yelled. (Seras, of course didn't understand German). "what?" She says confused. "If you vant to live you will stand down! (I typed that and got this: Sie, Seras! Wenn Sie leben wollen Sie zurücktreten!, see what I mean?) the Nazi said, translating it. Alucard got up and began to speak "Tell your allies to learn not to attack me, this is getting old." and with that the Nazis gasped. " Nein! Du Idiot du eigentlich tot sein werden!" ( No! You idiot you are supposed to be dead!) the one with the mini gun yelled. "Ach halt die Schnauze du hässlich, dumm und arrogant Nazi!" (Oh shut up you ugly, stupid, and arrogant Nazi!) Alucard said so fluently, it sounded like he was native to Germany. "Master, where did you learn to speak German at?" I asked. "Google translate" he said smiling. Alucard turned to the Nazis and said "My turn", his face had a grin the size of the pale moon in the sky.

~Alucard's POV~

I turned and looked at the Nazis. Then I had am idea. "I give up" I lied, trying not to smirk "You won". I looked at Seras, her face was shocked...

~Seras' POV~

Alucard looks at me after he surrenders, then winks! 'Those Nazis are as good as dead, but their already dead, ok they are going to die again.' I thought.

~Nazi soldier's POV~

'The great Alucard surrendering to... ME?' I thought, lowering the mini gun. "Tie him up" I yell at the others, the obediently follow the order. "Time to die, ALUCRAD!" I yelled, raising the mini gun. Then Alucard breaks the rope like its licorice! "You bought that?!" he yells excited. Then he laughs. He grabs me and says "you must be the leader, YOU MUST DIE FIRST!" He yells, then rips me in half, making my blood squirt everywhere! Pain shot up half of my body, the other half shot up into Alucard's mouth. Then, he grabs my head, AND RIPS IT OFF.

~end of Chapter 3~


End file.
